Memories And A Broken Heart
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Alternative ending for my story "For The Love Of A Women" but makes sense without reading that first. Robin is dying in the forest but what if the Sheriff found him and not the Gang? This is for Keiri Bradon!


**Title: Memories And A Broken Heart **

**Summary: Alternative ending for my story "For The Love Of A Women". Robin is dying in the forest but what if the Sheriff found him and not the Gang? **

**Author's Note: The credit for this idea goes to Keiri Bradon who requested this little oneshot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Somewhere in the haze of pain in his mind Robin heard a twig snap nearby. He tried not to move; he didn't know who was there and he couldn't take any risks. He wasn't able to fight. His every feeble movement sent a bolt of pain to every cell in his body and he was beginning to feel drowsy.

Forcing himself to concentrate, he listened. His breathing was ragged and shallow and he was trying to hear over the rush of noise in his head. He shut his eyes slowly and then opened them, trying to clear his vision.

"Hood!" came an icy voice from behind the trees and Robin groaned slightly. His heart was already too filled with despair and shock to register the further hopelessness that hit him.

Opening his eyes gingerly Robin saw Sheriff Vaisey walking towards him slowly and with a horrible, twisted smirk on his face.

"So... You thought you'd got away…" Vaisey sneered icily. Robin didn't answer. Screwing up all his remaining strength, he glared at the man that had caused him so much pain. Everything seemed to be blurring but the outlaw struggled to keep the confusion at bay. The gang would be there soon… They had to be.

"You thought you could escape?" Vaisey laughed mockingly, "Well… You were wrong…"

"Whatever you…do to…me…" Robin said slowly trying to form the words, "You…won't…win…"

"Oh really?" the Sheriff said causally, "Who says? Without you, the King will never know what goes on in England."

"Someone will…tell him…" Robin stuttered, aware of how hard it was becoming for him to hold onto life.

"You're dying Robin. You know that, don't you?" Vaisey said with a cruel smile. Robin didn't say anything. He knew he could die if his wounds weren't seen to but he was hoping the gang would be there soon. Djaq would be able to help, surely?

"Robin, Robin, Robin," Vaisey chided, "You should really be more careful!"

"I do…what…I need…to do…" Robin said, trying to ignore the pain and the incessant ache in his body.

"If you're going to die, I want to be the one to kill you," Vaisey said matter-of-factly, "You do know that, don't you?" With that, the Sheriff of Nottingham stepped closer to Robin and picked up the young, brave outlaws weapon.

Djaq, Will, John and Marian heard their leaders cry of pain from nearby. They skidded to a momentary halt and looked at each other, hearts in their throats.

"Robin…" Djaq breathed before breaking into a run with Marian close at her heels. Will stumbled along with Allan's limp body in his arms, looking confused. There wasn't much more he could handle. John took one look at the younger man and put an arm around him.

"It'll be okay," he tried to comfort. Will trembled slightly and nodded. It _had _to be okay. He needed Robin…

Vaisey smirked in self-satisfaction as Robin grimaced and clutched at the wound in his stomach. This was it…he was going to die… He wouldn't even be able to say goodbye.

All his thoughts were becoming disjoined now. The Sheriff's leering face above him was the only thing he could see when he opened his eyes and when he shut his eyes he could only see death. Death was the next path he would walk but he wasn't ready… Marian… He couldn't leave Marian…

Vaisey suddenly looked up, hearing the sounds of feet running close by. He smiled as Robin shut his eyes tightly in a grimace. Then the Sheriff decided he should go; this could be the remains of Hood's little troop and he didn't want to be around when they found out what he'd done. He turned and ran.

"Robin!" Marian gasped as they reached the scene. Djaq's eyes widened in horror and she dropped to her knees by Robin's side. She took his hand and tried to get him to talk to her.

"Robin?" she whispered, "Talk to me Robin?"

"D…" Robin tried but words failed him. Everything failed him. It was over. He was going to die but the Sheriff had _not _won. He would never win.

"Robin, please!" Marian whimpered taking her dying lover in her arms and holding him close. It was too late… They were all too late. There was nothing they could do and now their world was crashing down around them and there was nothing they could to do prevent it. They couldn't even pick up the shattered pieces of their lives. There was so much death in the world and they saw just a fraction of it but it burned them like fire.

"Robin…" Marian breathed, the first of many tears falling down her cheek. How could she carry on? How could she keep going when she'd lost so much? Robin had been everything to her. Now she was left with memories and a broken heart… But she'd have to keep going. She'd have to carry on fighting. For Robin. He'd loved her and she was going to fight in his name and liberate England from the tyranny of the Sheriff… It would be a slight revenge but a very sweet one that might start to heal the gash that was already splitting her heart in pieces.


End file.
